¿como seria?
by enjoyme
Summary: Esta referido al libro luna nueva cuando Edward abandona a bella y ella esta sumada en un estado de depresión entonces se pone a pensar que hubiera pasado si ella hubiese puesto resistencia y hubiera peleado por el amor de Edward como se repetía todos los
1. ¿como seria?

Los personajes no son mios sino que son de una de las mejores escritoras son de stephanie meyer y el teme musical tampoco me pertene es de Soraya asi que porfavor no quiero demandas

Esta referido al libro amanecer cuando Edward abandona a bella y ella esta sumada en un estado de depresión entonces se pone a pensar que hubiera pasado si ella hubiese puesto resistencia y hubiera peleado por el amor de Edward como se repetía todos los días de su dolorosa existencia .."¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿Como seria?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-**

Era una tarde lluviosa en el pequeño pueblo de forks ubicado en olympic al

norte de Washington. Era otro día de lluvia como han sido las últimas semanas pero esta vez se podía observar el caer de la lluvia torrencialmente azotando al pequeño pueblo. Desgraciadamente para mi hoy no podría ir a trabajar a la tienda de los newton, debido a los incesantes chaparrones la tienda a estado desolado y decidieron cerrarla temporalmente.

_Quizás no fué el tiempo ni fué el momento_

_no tiene lógica el argumento_

_a veces la vida es así_

_tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma_

_tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma_

_aún no pudimos concebir que_

_el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fué el error que viviré para siempre_

"_perfecto"_-susurre-"lo que necesitaba"-con todo lo sucedido lo único que me mantenía ocupada era el trabajo, lo único que hacia que mi sufrimiento se fuera lentamente durante el día.

"_leve"_-me dije a mi misma eso jamás será posible , jamás podría comparar dolor alguno con este sufrimiento , cuando james crebro mis costillas, o cuando me mordió con sus ponzoñosos colmillos…no se comparaba con esto , eso era un dulce soplo de viento a comparación de este dolor que me oprime el pecho

_Cómo sería_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

_cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

Me senté en el borde de la ventana decidí mirar hacia fuera pero fue envano no podía tener la vista fija en algo... solo estaba en mi mundo, solo estaba sufriendo, solo estaba muriendo por el...solo me queda rogar para que la lluvia cesase

"_Edward"_-y mi vista fue nublada por una lagrima rebelde que bajo por mi mejilla se que me había prometido a mi misma no pensar en el, no volverlo a nombrar pero ¿como podría hacerlo? Si era todo lo que me hacia seguir con ganas de vivir era mi razón por la cual me solo recordar respirar el…simplemente era mi todo…

_Cómo sería_

_Por culpa del miedo o del abandono_

_sinceramente no sabía como_

_apostar un beso contra la eternidad_

_quizás soy la culpable de este destino_

_y sé que hoy no haría lo mismo_

_no te dejaría escapar_

_el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fué el error que viviré para siempre_

Simplemente no podía concebir mis días sin su mirar sin sus labios sin su dulce aroma. Simplemente esta dolorosamente enamorada de el, el causante de todo mi dolor y mi incertidumbre

_-"Edward…."-_dije otra vez cada vez que repetía su nombre sentía como si mil puñales se incrustaran sobre mi pecho retortijando del dolor...cuando reaccione mi vista ya estaba completamente nula mis ojos no me dejaban ver nada solo mi cuarto de una forma abstracta y borrosa..Esa lágrima rebelde rápidamente se había convertido en unos incesantes sollozos después de que una nueva tormenta se realizara pero esta vez fue de mis ojos de donde caía el agua de sabor salado.

_Cómo sería_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

_cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

Es inevitable quizás pero ya no puedo reprimirlo mas ya no puedo esperar hasta la noche para mi verdaderos sentimientos salgan…se que ante Charlie me debía mantener fuerte y no tenia que dejar que me viera pero que mas da el ahora no esta estoy sola en mi casa, estoy solo en mi vida, estoy sola sin el…ya no puedo soportar este dolor este agujero negro que se apodera de mi destrozado corazón….no puedo sacar sus incesantes palabras de mi mente

—_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —._

— _¿__Tú... no... me quieres? —pregunte mientras procesaba lo que decia_

—_No._

_Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos_

—_En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar se__r lo que no soy. No soy humano . He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

—_No —contesté con un hilo de voz;—. No lo hagas._

_Se limitó a observarme durante un instante._

—_No me convienes, Bella._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Lo intenté de nuevo._

—_Si... es eso lo que quieres._

Sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza para sacar ese doloroso recuerdo…sacar mi dolor…inconscientemente quise poder borrar mi memoria así poder dejar de sufrir pero se que seria imposible jamás podría olvidarme de el….además se que jamás quisiera olvidarme de el seria imposible olvidar los momentos hermosos que viví junto al ser mas divino del planeta…si realmente lo amo entonces ¿Por qué?

_Cómo seria_

_Soñar sin sentir dudas_

_cómo sería_

_respirar sin desesperación_

_cómo sería_

_jamás preguntar quizás_

_cómo sería_

¿Por qué? Jamás me habían sacado algo tan fácilmente…jamás tan solo por el hecho de ser tan testaruda jamás deje las cosas así como si nada hubiera pasado,….. Pero en cambio esta vez fue así y no comprendo el motivos…o quizás solo trato de engañarme a mi misma ya que creo que se exactamente cual fue el motivo… yo era muy poco para ese inminente ángel de ojos dorados…yo era una simple mortal y el era un dios exótico y exquisito del cual yo estaba locamente enamorada…. ¿Pero que me detuvo entonces? ¿Porque no pude pelear por el ?eso era lo que no me dejaba dormir tranquila… el hecho de pensar que si tan solo yo hubiera puesta mas resistencia talvez y solo talvez yo hubiera podido detener su despedida….tan solo atrasar su marcha…tan solo en pensar que quizás podría retenerla para siempre me hace pensar el las posibilidades infinitas…mi imaginación vuela tan solo para encontrarse con la dura realidad ,tan cruel que creo que he logrado escuchar como mi corazón se ha vuelto a quebrajar…como si eso fue posible..Mas de lo que esta ya roto no creo que puede estar…. Solo me puedo mantener al dulce y doloroso recuerdo de el…de su sabor y de su belleza…tan solo puedo puedo imaginarme como hubiera sido si yo me hubiera aferrado mas a el….

_Cómo sería_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

_cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

_¿Cómo seria?-_dije incesantemente para mi misma….pero ya es tarde ya de nada vale arrepentirme por que el ya no esta aquí , a mi lado ya no tengo escapatoria a este dolor ya no sale el sol para mi ya no tengo a mi amor ya no tengo ganas de vivir….

_Cómo seria_

_Soñar sin sentir dudas_

_cómo sería_

_respirar sin desesperación_

_cómo sería_

_jamás preguntar quizás_

_Cómo sería_

_Tona de autora:bueno es mi primera historia asi que les agradeceria mucho sus comentarios _


	2. Snow Scene

_El invierno casi está aquí, pero tu ya no estás más a mi lado._

_¿En qué debemos pensar? ¿No son buenas las palabras "Quiero verte"?_

Nieve es increíble que algo tan insignificante como eso pueda lograr tantas emociones sobre una persona

Aun recuerdo la vez que te vi jugando con tus hermanos era realmente increíble que aun que semejante guerra desatada tú siguieras pareciendo un modelo sacado de un comercial

Como añoro esos días

_De alguna forma comencé a entender que no había nadie que me gustara_

_Copié las cualidades que no tenía, y nos enamoramos_

"_Vamos a estar juntos siempre", que palabras_

_Supe que no sería verdad._

Cuanto ha pasado desde entonces meses, años tal vez sinceramente ya he perdido la cuenta solo he caído en algo tu ya no estas y no volverás aunque mi corazón quiera pensar lo contrario

Ya no estas conmigo y eso es inevitable he de confesarte que no se si podré cumplir mi promesa, no se cuanto mas podré con este dolor que me consume y me lleva a una infinita oscuridad.

_Camino en mi propia senda, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza_

_Si pudiera volver una vez más, serías lo único que necesitaría._

Manejo por las desoladas calles y veo por las ventanillas la nieve caer, caen danzando en un hermoso compás, danzan por doquier al igual que mis recuerdos ¿Quién diría que por algo tan bello como la nieve estuve apunto de morir? Y con eso pude conocerte pues al diablo con la vida si lo que tengo que hacer es estar al borde de la muerte para verte pues aquí estoy esperándola con suma impaciencia que venga y se apodere de este inútil y inservible cuerpo que se encuentra vacío por que mi alma te la llevaste contigo y solo me dejaste este cuerpo vacío que solo sabe añorarte.

_"__Quiero verte" pero en la ciudad en que vivo_

_No tengo idea de cómo hacer esto posible_

_¿Con quién pasarás el invierno? ¿Qué harás?_

Es cierto no estas y no importa lo que pase no volverás hay veceses que me levanto en las mañanas y me imagino que todo fue nada mas que una horrible pesadilla pero al despertar toco mi pecho y caigo en la inmensurable cuenta de que no es así que todo es verdad que no estas y nunca volverás así como dijiste será como si nunca hubieses existido.

_Estoy seguro que soy el único que siente esto__._

Pero hay algo que no te pudiste llevar mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos, mi amor, si mi amor mi dulce y eterna agonía que me adquiere este sentimiento un amor que duele y que no se resigna a tu partida me consume y me roba las energías para vivir.

_El tiempo y la escena en las cuales las cosas_

_Ocurrieron casualmente, y entonces te marchaste_

_Siento como si hubiese sido separado de algo_

_Que se había convertido en algo muy importante para mí._

Realmente siento que he perdido mi total cordura hay ocasiones en las cuales te siento cerca de mí, siento que estas hablándome he llegado a un punto donde pongo en tela de juicio mí cordura mental pero que mas de si estoy loca o muerta si con eso consigo escuchar; escucharte solo con eso se me hará mas fácil poder respirar

_De vuelta a entonces, simplemente_

_Nos enamoramos y nos amamos, ¿no es así?_

_Pero ahora mientras lo saco de mi pecho,_

_Todo lo que puedo decir es que me gustas_

Se que es inútil motivar esta locura pero me es imposible no deleitarme cada vez que escucho tu voz al borde del colapso por mi salud es algo que me anima, es este insensible pedaso de corazón que no entiende que no eres tu el que me habla no eres tu quien se preocupa por mi solo es mi retorcida y masoquista mente la que me juega esas dulces y agonizantes bromas

_Abro la ventana y miro hacia fuera pensando en esto_

_Quiero volver a aquella vez en que sonreías_

_Inocentemente la primera vez que te vi_

Inevitable, irremediable y además de todo no quiero. No! Me niego a dejar tu recuerdo al abandonarme he irte no pudiste obligarme a olvidar lo único bueno que ha pasado en mi patética vida y tampoco lo are! No podré por que estas clavado aquí incrustado en mi ser logrando así convirtiéndome en una esclava de tu divino ser ya no puedo mas ya no aguanto mas esta angustia es dolorosa.

_La escena de nieve se derrite mientras te veo a través de mis lágrimas_

_El invierno está casi aquí, pero tu ya no estás más a mi lado._

_¿En qué debemos pensar? ¿No son buenas las palabras "Quiero verte"?_

Las lagrimas son mis fieles compañeras de camino ya se han instalado en mi vida como algo irremediable así que ya no me sorprende el sentirlas salir por los que una vez fueron unos achocolatados ojos y que hoy se encuentran vacíos sin alma alguna pero esta vez un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos unos suaves golpes me vuelven de mi somnolamiento

_**Bella**_- giro excesivamente lento mi cabeza y observo que ya llegue a mi casa en mi estado de letargo ya había llegado y había estacionado mi pick up. Otra ves esos golpeteos me saca nuevamente de mi vacilación Charlie ya se esta desesperando.

Un suave –_**Voy**_- es lo único que sale de mi boca es mejor que salga de aquí el no debe sufrir por mi condena Charlie no se lo merece.

_La nieve sigue cayendo desde el cielo_

Bajo con cuidado del coche y observo la nieve danzar con su amor el viento en un compás de calma y tranquilidad una infinita envidia es el único sentimiento que me alberga al ver tan enamorados amantes, solamente ruego por que mi corazón algún día pueda a volver a danzar al compás del amor con mi amado _Edward_.

**.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola!! Mmm bueno la idea era realizar un solo capitulo pero al parecer le gusta a varias persona y eso me alegra muchooooooo!!!!!!! Gracias a todas las lectoras**

**Prometo una resolución no dejare a Bella sumida en esa depresión por siempre descuiden .**

**Y para las personas a que le gustaron la letra musical les cuento que es de un gran grupo musical se llama An Café y el tema como el titulo indica es Snow Scene**

**TODO LO DEMAS YA LO SABENNN NO SON MIS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADO UNOS MINUTOS JEJE**


End file.
